Brave soldiers-Soldados valientes
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: La segunda guerra mundial, un escenario ahogado en sangre, dolor y tristeza, en donde su única arma sera su propia valía y la amistad sera su escudo. Actos de valor, sacrificios; misiones diferentes, un mismo objetivo. volver a casa. no todos volverán, algunos se quedaran en el camino, pero vivos o muertos seguirán siendo lo mismo. Soldados valientes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que tengo pendiente un final, ya lo se, pero no pude resistirlo n.n aquí les traigo otra creación de mi autoría inspirada en diferentes películas de guerra, principalmente en Pearl harbor que por cierto me hizo llorar TOT.**

**Bueno, les explicare, este es un CAPITULO PILOTO narrado desde la perspectiva de Seiya, quien lleva una vida tranquila hasta que estalla la guerra. Este es un escenario de la segunda guerra mundial, de una vez les aclaro NO ES YAOI. Por si se confunden. Planeo hacer de este un fic algo extenso, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Saint Seiya es del señor Kurumada.**

CAPITULO 1: Antes de la guerra

_Siempre ame el campo, la vida al aire libre me hacía sentir así…libre. Completamente aislado de los problemas de la sociedad; tenía una linda casa de dos pisos en lo alto de una colina (construida con mis propias manos, claro) rodeada de verdes pastos y amapolas, prácticamente en medio de la nada. Un paraíso muy grande para un simple leñador ¿no? Es por eso que lo comparto con un ángel, un hermoso ser con cuerpo de mujer, pienso que es ella la que hace de este lugar un pedazo de cielo sobre la tierra; sus cabellos violetas hacen que el viento esparza un rico aroma a lavanda que me llena por completo los pulmones. El color de sus ojos me recuerda a la noche, porque brillan como si en ellos hubieran estrellas y su sonrisa que me hace sentir el sol, aun si esta nublado o hay tormenta._

_En este momento siento como el viento del Este me levanta la camisa roja a cuadros que llevo abierta mientras mi remera blanca se adhiere a mí._

_No puedo evitarlo y extiendo los brazos, respiro profundamente y me vuelvo para verla a ella. Los holanes de su vestido blanco (muy sencillo y hermoso por cierto) la hacen ver más dulce de lo normal. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos quedamos así… hasta que una parvada vuela sobre nuestras cabezas y le volvemos la vista al cielo._

_Entonces sé que es el momento. Estiro mi brazo y ella toma mi mano, la acerco a mí… y sin quitarle los ojos de encima vuelvo a sonreírle, luego meto la mano en el bolsillo de mis gens y saco aquello por lo que he estado trabajando tan duro el último año._

_-_Saori…-_ella me mira curiosa mientras yo busco el valor para articular mis palabras-_Sé que solo soy, como dice la gente "un pobre diablo" que se gana la vida talando árbolesy que no puedo colmarte de lujos como tú te mereces_._ Y lamento mucho el que hayas tenido que abandonar tu casa por culpa mía, pero…-_hago una pausa…tenía razón, ella se había separado de su familia, había cambiado todos esos lujos y comodidades por una vida de trabajo y preocupaciones (que yo planeaba evitarle a cualquier precio) todo por estar conmigo. Me siento culpable, a pesar de que con ella soy feliz, estoy por echarme para atrás, pero una mirada suya basta para continuar; entonces me pongo nervioso y sonrío-_Te juro que si no fuera porque la tala de ayer me lastimo la espalda me arrodillaba ahora mismo ante ti.

-Seiya…

_Sus ojos se abren como platos mientras levanto el anillo que sostengo en mi mano derecha-_No es el anillo más valioso del mundo, pero… tengo mi corazón puesto en el-_puse todos mis ahorros en este anillo y aun así no podía costearlo, así que sacrifique tiempo, esfuerzo y horas de sueño para conseguirlo, tarde un año, pero al final lo logre y no me arrepiento. De hecho hubiera trabajado más duro si mi espalda me lo hubiera permitido. Es entonces que pienso… ya estoy aquí, si mi espalda se va a romper al menos que valga la pena. _

_Y con todo el dolor en la punta de la lengua (y lo digo porque no me pienso quejar) trato de arrodillarme, pero ella me detiene._

_-_No lo hagas-_posa sus ojos en mí y pone su mano sobre la mía-_Dime. Es por eso que llegabas a casa tan tarde?-_no respondo, solo asiento-_Ho… Seiya. No me importa el tamaño de la piedra, ni si es de oro o no, lo que a mí me importa… es poder estar contigo.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas?-_pregunto, sintiendo como el corazón se me aloca._

_-_Si! Seiya, quiero casarme contigo!-_declara ella al fin arrojándose a mis brazos y rodeándome por el cuello. Olvidándome por completo de mi columna la tomo de las caderas y la levanto emocionado mientras comienzo a dar vueltas lleno de alegría, ahora con las manos de Saori en mis hombros._

_-_Aceptó! Saori Kido acepto casarse conmigo!-_exclamo sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de mirarla, tal vez no sea el más rico o el más afortunado, pero puedo apostar que lo que siento en este momento no lo puede comprar el dinero. En seguida la sujeto de tal manera que sus pies no tocan el suelo y que su faz quede frente a la mía._

_-_Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa!

_Toma mi rostro con ambas manos y deposita un beso con sabor a miel sobre mis labios; siento como si una descarga me recorriera de los pies a la cabeza y me dejo caer hacia atrás sobre el suave césped pintado de amapolas con ella encima de mío._

_Entre beso y beso coloco la sortija en su dedo, se detiene. Despega su boca de la mía y desvía sus orbes azules hacia la joya que ensalza su mano, vuelve a mirarme… pero sin decir nada. Quito un mechón de su cabello y lo paso detrás de su oreja y lentamente lo que empieza como un beso se convierte en una danza de labios que acrecenta su ritmo cada vez más; me sorprendo a mí mismo deslizando mi mano más allá de su espalda, pero no me detengo, en cambio me olvido del dolor en mi espalda, del tiempo y del lugar y dejo que mi cuerpo actúe a voluntad propia fundiéndome con el maravilloso ser que me a concedido el honor de unir su vida a la mía. Por vez primera… _

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: Claro si austedes les agrada o les da curiosidad n.n este fic va con dedicatoria para lobunaluna, pao de piscis y geminisnocris. Pido disculpas por aun no poner un final a la historia de Ángelo, la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones. X.x, nos leemos gente bonita.**


	2. Chapter 2Soldados de nacimiento

**Hola, primeramente gracias por sus comentarios, veo que les ha entrado la curiosidad. Como recordaran el primer cap. Está narrado en primera persona, NO todos serán así, por ejemplo: el que les traigo ahora.**

**Los invito a leer, pero antes les recuerdo: Saint Seiya (en todas sus versiones) no me pertenece.**

CAPITULO2: Soldados de nacimiento.

Un viejo recuerdo pasó por su mente, dejando un rastro de nostalgia en su camino. Él y su adorada Seraphina dando vueltas en un muelle ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si fue lo primero que hicieron al verse luego de que él volviera del campo de batalla. Así es, en cuanto el barco toco puerto Degel corrió a cubierta para buscarla a ella y en cuanto la vio no pudo contener las ganas locas que tenía de abrazarla. Estaba tan sumido en su recuerdo que no escucho la puerta del despacho al abrirse.

-Degel?

En seguida sale de sus pensamientos y deja la fotografía que muestra a dos jóvenes felizmente abrazados sobre el escritorio.

-Kardia…-dice el peli-verde sin apartar los ojos de la imagen a blanco y negro-¿Por qué aun conservas esta foto?

-¿Reviviendo el ayer?-sugiere el coronel y jefe de la base militar al momento de cerrar la puerta-La conservo porque es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo contigo de aquella época que no tienen que ver con la guerra-se quita la gorra y la deja sobre el mismo mueble-Además, el fotógrafo fui yo, lo cual quiere decir que puedo conservarla si quiero-deja libre una sonrisa y el otro se la devuelve aunque en un tono más leve. Cualquiera pensaría que el que se tutearan era lo más normal del mundo, después de todo eso es lo que hacen los amigos, pero Kardia y Degel, no, ellos eran veteranos de guerra, su amistad iba más lejos que eso, habían hecho su servicio juntos y a pesar de que sus países solo fueran aliados, de alguna forma uno termino salvando la vida del otro y viceversa. Eran pocos los que sabían que detrás de las medallas y las insignias se hallaba una hermandad y una lealtad que había incluso… trascendido una generación más.

-Esos tiempos no volverán, solo son recuerdos. Como los que seguramente pasaran por las cabezas de cada soldado de este cuartel-el tono frio de su voz turbo por completo el semblante de Kardia.

-Se puede saber… a que debo la presencia del General de brigada en mi base?

Degel le dedica una gélida mirada al hombre del uniforme oscuro, luego suelta un pesado suspiro-Kardia, como ya sabes desde la última guerra nuestras naciones decidieron formar un ejército especial conformado por militares de todos los países y que operaria como uno solo-le recordó con paciencia el del uniforme verde opaco.

-Si, tú y yo fuimos de los primeros en ese batallón. Por supuesto que en ese entonces no era oficial.

-Exactamente, todo con el fin de conformar la última defensa.

-Pero no entiendo ¿a qué viene todo lo que me estas diciendo? Es que acaso…

-¿Dónde están Camus y Milo?-espeta con entereza.

**Comedor de la base militar**

Se proponía comer el puré de papa que se hallaba en su charola, como todos los días desde que ingreso a la base militar de Grecia. Se sentó en la segunda mesa cercana a la ventana en compañía de su amigo extranjero. El menú era sencillo: guisado, ensalada de verduras, puré de papa, agua y gelatina.

Opto por comer primero el puré, pero antes de que la cuchara llegara al interior de su boca… PUM! Un misil del mismo alimento impacto en su mejilla y las risas de la mesa vecina no se hicieron esperar.

-HM….-emitió con molestia mientras se quitaba con la otra mano el puré.

-Ignóralos-dijo su amigo restándole importancia al asunto, pero las risas no cesaban-Milo, no conseguirás nada con alterarte-le advirtió Camus que le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Antarsis!-un pedazo de carne llego como torpedo desde la mesa vecina.

-¿Quieres apostar?-sentencio arto el peli-azul poniéndose de pie rápidamente y avanzando hacia el origen del proyectil comestible.

-JAJAJA, es un idiota!-Jamian se carcajeaba con sus camaradas a más no poder, ignorando la presencia de Milo a sus espaldas y no iba con la intención de hacerle de su payaso-¿Qué pasa? Vamos chicos ¿Por qué se callan?-de repente Jamian sintió como lo tomaban por los hombros y lo arrancaban de su asiento para ser azotado contra la pared.

-¿Te parece gracioso imbécil?!

Jamian sintió que lo pulverizaban con los ojos, nadie hizo la menor mueca de burla, la pesadez se apodero del comedor de un pestañazo. La cara de Jamian reflejaba un profundo arrepentimiento mientras que la del griego mostraba un semblante serio y molesto al mismo tiempo, no es que tuviera mucho auto control, la cosa es que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre la de terminar armando pendencia en el cuartel y quería ahorrarse la reprimenda del coronel.

-Mi… Milo…-sin embargo Jamian tenía sus pies muy lejos del suelo.

-Te hice una pregunta-Milo lo presiono más contra la pared.

-Tranquilo viejo…s… solo estábamos jugando-se excusó nervioso.

-Milo. Basta-Camus estaba parado justo detrás del heleno-No es conveniente armar un escándalo-el aludido lo miro de reojo y puso a Jamian en el suelo-Vamos, no vale la pena-sin decir nada el moreno comenzó a alejarse de la mesa, hasta que…

-Te crees muy rudo solo por ser el hijo del coronel-Jamian se vio ignorado, no se quedaría así-Hijo de papi…-sonrío con malicia para subir su tono de voz-Tal vez sea que te hace falta tu madre-Milo se paró en seco- ¿Tú que dices, Christall? Quien mejor que tú para saber de lo que hablo.

Tal vez Jamian dudaba que ese par fuera a reaccionar violentamente (dado a sus anteriores llamadas de atención) o probablemente era muy idiota, lo que sí es seguro: pedía una joda a gritos. En cuanto Milo se abalanzó sobre de él supo que poco le importaba al heleno lo que dijera su carta de conducta.

-Escúchame bien… basura-le dijo mordaz el griego que con un solo brazo lo había estrellado en la mesa del comedor que afortunadamente era de metal-De mi puedes decir misa, pero de mi madre-lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello y lo mando a la pared-Y de mi amigo… nunca, ¿me escuchaste?-Jamian se sentía como una hormiga junto a un agresivo escorpión, claramente había sacado de sus casillas al heleno-Y una cosa más… me importa un bledo si vas a llorarle al coronel-declaro finalmente antes de alzar su puño contra Jamian.

-Milo!-Camus atrapo el puño del peli-azul-Ya fue suficiente.

No era que le preocupara mucho la integridad de la cucaracha, digo la de Jamian, pero ya era la cuarta vez en la semana que por una cosa u otra él y Milo se metían en problemas, de hecho le sorprendía el que aún no los hubieran echado de la base. Milo vio a Camus sin cambia su expresión, de improvisto, Milo levanto las cejas y Camus supo que debía girarse cuanto antes.

En cuanto lo hizo, el chico de cabellera verde azulada le asestó un gancho en el plexo solar del sujeto que pretendió tomarle por sorpresa dejándole sin aire y de paso, con el otro puño, sin conciencia. Entonces el comedor se transformó en la cede de tremendo zipizape y tanto el galo como el heleno tiraban golpes a diestra y siniestra, malo que no les duro tanto el gusto.

-**Christall! Antarsis!-**la riña llego a su fin, Milo tenía un puño justo en la cara de Jamian, no se había quedado con las ganas, mientras que Camus le aplicaba una llave a otro novato que intento pasarse de listo-**A la oficina del coronel!**

-Está bien-soltó Milo despreocupado en lo que dejaba libre a Jamian; Camus, por su parte cerro los ojos y destrabó al hombre de su eficaz llave para luego salir con normalidad del comedor.

-Malditos hijos de perra-espeto Jamian sobándose el pescuezo, luego de que el par se fuera (no era tan estúpido)

-Pero, que no habías dicho que no tenían madre?- Aracne se rasco la cabeza.

-HO! Cállate!-Jamian le dio un codazo.

**Oficina del coronel**

La puerta se cerró, todo estaba a oscuras, Milo suspiro.

-Antes de que empieces, solo tengo una cosa que decir… él me provoco.

-Muchacho-dijo una voz desde una esquina-Explicación no pedida…-la Persiana se abrió de repente dejando ver a quien allí se hallaba-Culpa admitida, recuerda eso.

-¡Papá!-se sorprendió Camus de ver a su progenitor-¿Qué haces aquí?-una mirada de reproche hizo que el muchacho recordara donde estaba-Perdón…mi General-rectifico el chico y su padre sonrío satisfecho.

-Por lo que veo, se metieron en problemas…otra vez. ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Milo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?-el soldado se cruzó de brazos; Kardia señaló un mechón de su cabello y Milo hizo lo propio con el suyo, en efecto, traía restos de comida en el cabello-Solo son sobras.

-En fin, no es por eso que los llame-Kardia le lanzo una mirada a Degel para luego decir-Estamos en guerra-el rostro de los jóvenes paso de reflejar sorpresa a completa seriedad.

-Alemania entro en estado de guerra-repuso Degel aun recargado en la ventana-Los nazis ya han comenzado la invasión a Europa, hace unas horas se confirmó el ataque a Holanda, si Holanda es completamente sometida, según mis fuentes, seguirá Noruega y después Francia.

Los ojos de Camus casi se salen de sus cuencas, Francia, su tierra natal, en donde estaba enterrada su madre, esto no paso por alto a los ojos de Milo.

-Hay alguna forma de evitarlo?-Pregunto Milo a Degel, más la respuesta llego por el lado de Kardia.

-Luchando, por supuesto.

-Los aliados han empezado a moverse, pero necesitan más soldados, tal parece que hay mucha indumentaria y pocas manos para manejarla.

-Es ahí donde entran ustedes-continuo el peli-azul mayor-Serán trasladados mañana a la base militar de Pearl Harbor junto con el primer batallón de infantería de la brigada 49, en la quinta compañía.

-¿Qué?!-exclamaron los chicos al unísono.

-Pero padre! La guerra es en Holanda en este momento!-protesto Milo-¿Qué tenemos nosotros que hacer en Estados unidos?!

-Silencio soldado!-le mando a callar el coronel-Los enviaremos halla con el fin de que se preparen, este territorio ya no es seguro, además-Kardia hablo más suave-Ustedes fueron elegidos para formar parte del ejercito dorado-por dentro Kardia maldecía ser coronel, sus antecedentes y los de Degel habían hecho a sus hijos los candidatos perfectos para tal batallón.

-Camus, no estás en Grecia por casualidad, ya deberías saberlo-recalco su padre, su hijo le vio consiente. Al principio solo era una posibilidad, ahora era un hecho-Este ejército está conformado por soldados de diferentes países, incluso los cargos más altos están distribuidos de dicha forma con el fin de conformar un mismo ejército.

-Como una sola nación…-atino Milo.

-Ciertamente-secundo Kardia-Las fuerzas del eje desconocen la existencia de este ejército, es por ello que no pueden fallar.

-Pero, coronel-se adelantó Camus-¿En dónde está el resto?

-En diferentes partes del mundo, Grecia es una de tantas bases en donde los aliados decidieron agrupar al ejército, pero todos se verán reunidos en una misma base.

-Y esa es Pearl Harbor.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, Camus y Milo trataban de asimilar la información, mientras Kardia y Degel esperaban su reacción.

-Entendido-asintió Milo al igual que Camus-Solo tengo una pregunta-le clavo la mirada a su padre-¿Por qué nosotros?-sus ojos estaban marcados por la duda, sabía quién era él, así como sabía que su padre no lo había elegido por gusto. Ni el coronel ni el General de brigada querían embarcar a sus hijos en esa empresa, pero sabían que en algún momento algo así ocurriría, así era el ejercito de 1940, duro y sin consideraciones.

-Milo-le dijo Kardia con aire paternal-Un militar ejemplar debe ser recto, obediente; jamás debe quebrantar una regla, aun si su vida depende de ello, es alguien a quien si se le ordena disparar contra su compañero lo hará, esto según la Unión Europea-el coronel hizo una pausa-Lo que considero una idea errónea.

El más joven levanto una ceja-Por eso ustedes son los indicados-prosiguió Degel-Porque sabemos que aun si tuvieran una Gewehr43 en la cien no dispararían a su compañero.

-Desde que entraron a la base han demostrado ser cadetes rebeldes, problemáticos, que no les importa romper las reglas-esa pedrada por parte de Kardia les dio en la cabeza, no podían evitar sentirse avergonzados-Pero sobre todo…leales, todo lo que hacen lo hacen con un fin justo-el hombre les sonrío-Esa es la clase de soldados que necesitamos en estos momentos, quiero hombres que piensen y sientan, no simples maquinas que obedecen órdenes.

Milo y Camus asintieron a la par, luego de asumirlo, estaban decididos… irían a la guerra.

Continuara…

DATOS INTERESANTES:

_La segunda guerra mundial estallo entre 1939 y 1945 con la invasión de Alemania a Polonia dando como consecuencia la declaración de guerra de Francia, esta parte de la guerra está ubicada en 1940, en donde los aliados luchaban por recuperar territorio y defenderse de las tropas que planeaban atacar Francia._

_Los países que conformaban el eje fueron: Alemania nazi. Italia fascista. Republica social italiana. Francia de Vichy. Japón. Reino de Rumania. Su objetivo era el dominio mundial._

_Los aliados: Gran Bretaña. Francia. Francia libre. Unión soviética. Estados unidos. Polonia, entre otros. Su objetivo era detener a las fuerzas del eje._

**N/A: me puse a leer mucho para este fic, si ven alguna incongruencia, o datos que no reconozcan es porque los he inventado, pero no alterare las fechas ni los lugares, hay que respetar la historia mundial después de todo, espero y le agrade y espero sus reviews n.n próximo cap. Verán a Shura y Aioros . o prefieren ver a Aioria y a Shaka? Ustedes deciden**


	3. Chapter 3Cielo razo

**Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me extrañaron? Bueno, me disculpo por la usencia, ahora si, como dije aquí les traigo el sig. Cap. De nuestra historia bélica, disfruten y comenten. **

_**Saint Seiya es únicamente del señor Kurumada.**_

Capitulo3: Cielo raso

**Base militar "Castellá" 6:30 am**

Surcaba el cielo cual águila, a cada giro, a cada pirueta, con cada maniobra hacía del cielo su propia pista.

-¿Qué opinas de eso, Shura?-pregunto Aioros desde su A6MZero.

-Perfecto Aioros, un giro más y el circuito queda cerrado-informo Shura desde la torre de control, en seguida, Aioros termino su vuelo de prueba en su majestuoso avión verde que aterrizó a la perfección en la pista.

-Bueno, este chico está listo para derribar alemanes-espeto el castaño satisfecho palmeando su avión en uno de los círculos rojos de sus costados mientras bajaba; había pasado toda una semana reparando ese avión, hasta se podría decir que lo rescato de ir al depósito de chatarra.

Shura se acercó, se quitó la cazadora de cuero marrón y se la puso al hombro, de repente, el ensordecedor ruido de un motor en vuelo les hizo mirar hacia arriba.

-¡Mira, un cola roja!-exclamo el heleno con admiración.

-Los escoltas de los bombarderos-secundo el español con la vista fija en el avión.

-No te gustaría volar en uno de esos, Shura?-no hubo respuesta-¿Shura?

-No hay duda de que es una belleza, pero…-bajo la cabeza y volteo a ver a su compañero-Aioros, esto es una guerra, no podemos darnos el lujo de escoger que avión pilotar, ni a donde dirigirnos, es más ni siquiera sabemos si volveremos.

-¿Ya vas a empezar con eso otra vez?-el otro puso los ojos en blanco-Shura ya te dije mil veces que dejes de ser tan fatalista.

-No soy fatalista, soy realista, pero si lo quieres ver así, está bien-dijo el de cabellos verdes recargado contra la punta del avión cruzándose de brazos-Tú actúas como si esto fuera cosa de días cuando sabes que no es así.

-Entonces mi problema es?...

-Exceso de optimismo-concluyo el español como si la palabra hubiese estado en la punta de su lengua todo el tiempo, a lo que el griego le respondió con una carcajada-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?-recalco su par-No digo que sea malo, pero podrías tratar de tomarte las cosas más en serio. Alemania, Italia y Japón pretenden dominar el mundo y tú te ríes.

-Bueno, alguien debe equilibrar el ambiente ¿no?-Aioros dejo de reír-No creas que no le doy importancia-dijo sereno-Amigo, hay gente que la está pasando muy mal, hay muerte por doquier ¿Crees que eso me da risa? Solo trato de alejar de mí la tensión-el chico dejo libre un suspiro-Sé que te preocupa tu padre, su condición no es la más favorable, pero piensa esto: lo dejaste en las mejores manos, tu única preocupación ahora debe ser volver y de eso yo me encargo-se adjudicó el heleno señalándose a si mismo.

-Gracias hermano-se reconforto el español-Solo espero que mi padre trate bien a Geist, no fue la mejor decisión el presentarlos el mismo día que me marche-rio para si.

-**Hey!-**escucharon a lo lejos-Ustedes dos!-los aludidos se voltearon y se encontraron con el mayor Radamanthis y rápidamente los jóvenes se le aproximaron-Tenientes, felicitaciones-el rubio les entrego un pequeño sobre a ambos-Han sido seleccionados para presentar el circuito "Escolta" la prueba más importante de esta base-les anuncio el mayor que portaba al igual que ellos su cazadora marrón de cuero.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Aioros miraba incrédulo a su superior-¿Mayor?

-Quiere decir… que uno de ustedes tendrá el honor de volar un cola roja-sentencio el hombre con entereza haciendo que ambos jóvenes se quedaran mudos de la impresión.

Justo en ese momento un majestuoso avión pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas; los dos tenientes tenían la vista perdida en semejante artefacto y pronto Shura noto el entusiasmo en el rostro de su amigo.

-Los espero mañana a las 16 horas. Prepárense y mantengan los ojos en el cielo-finalizo para luego retirarse, no sin antes hacer el saludo militar, que es bien sabido que los militares lo ejecutan al estar en funciones, este consiste en llevar la mano derecha con los dedos juntos hacia la sien o en el caso del mayor a la visera de la gorra. Acción que le fue devuelta por sus subordinados antes de marcharse.

Una vez que sus superior salió de su radar…

-Shura-dijo Aioros casi ido.

-Dime?-el español estaba igual de pasmado.

-Puedes pellizcarme?

-Solo si tú también lo haces.

Simultáneamente ambos hombres se dieron un pellizco en el brazo soltando un casi hueco "Auch"

-No, no estoy sonando-comento el heleno antes de…-VOY A VOLAR UN COLA ROJA!

-Apaga tus turbinas un momento-le corto serio el de cabellera verde al leer la notificación del sobre-Dice que solo es un circuito por piloto.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-el heleno detuvo su festejo para unirse a la lectura del español-Debe ser una broma…

-"Está prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de prueba y/o entrenamiento para antes de la demostración"-termino de citar-Nos tienen que estar jodiendo…

**Dormitorios del cuartel-20:00 horas**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, los dos hombres se hallaban recostados en sus respectivas camas; (una colindaba con la otra) Shura dejo caer el manual de aviación sobre su cara, debía reforzar todos sus conocimientos si quería hacer una presentación perfecta y todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre ese avión estaba en ese pequeño y ancho manual.

-No puedo creer que no nos dejen ni siquiera acercarnos-soltó Aioros desde su lugar bajando su manual-Lo más cerca que he llegado a estar es un simulador de controles, pero nada más.

-Este sería un buen momento para ser optimista-Shura seguía con el librito en el puente de la nariz.

-No molestes.

-De hecho es aquí donde dices que todo saldrá de maravilla y que volaremos como todos unos expertos o alguna idiotez de esas.

-Shura.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.

**A las 16 horas del día siguiente**

Uniforme planchado y bien portado, chaqueta ajustada y gorra firme en la cabeza, corbata al cuello y zapatos lustrados. En pocas palabras no faltaba nada, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-Teniente Sagitarius, teniente Capreic-les recibió Radamanthis como era debido y ellos hicieron lo mismo-¿Están listos?-mas no les dejo responder-Por supuesto que lo están, el que quiera empezar que empiece-se dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar (cerca de la torre de control)

Shura y Aioros se miraron mutuamente como buscando una respuesta en los ojos del otro, la cuestión: ¿Quién sería el valiente? O el idiota que pasaría primero.

-Entonces?-soltó Aioros como quien no quiere la cosa-Vas tú o voy yo?

-Pues todo esto es culpa tuya, tú eras el que quería volar un "escolta", pero da igual si hay que subir a ese monstruo lo hare de una vez-Shura tenía toda la disposición de ir i domar el cielo con ese avión, no estaba en la fuerza aérea por nada, pero el brazo firme del heleno no lo dejo avanzar.

-Yo iré primero-dijo con decisión-No soy ningún cobarde, he volado más aviones de los que esta base tiene, un "escolta" no será la diferencia-se ajustó la gorra y dio marcha hacia la aeronave-Aquí voy.

El despegue fue limpio, las maniobras impecables, tanto los giros como las maniobras evasivas, en todo el vuelo, Aioros demostró ser un piloto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Lo estás haciendo bien hermano, sigue así, sigue así-Shura no dejaba de perseguir el avión con los ojos.

El momento del aterrizaje llego, cuando el teniente Sagitarius descendió el primero en acercarse fue el mayor Radamanthis-Excelente trabajo teniente, jamás vi maniobrar a un piloto tan joven de semejante forma.

-Muchas gracias mayor-Aioros se alejó de la pista y paso junto a Shura que caminaba donde el avión-Suerte hermano-le palmeo la espalda.

-Gracias hombre-Shura llego donde su superior-Mayor-le saludo-Teniente Capreic reportándose para la prueba de vuelo.

-Adelante, teniente.

Shura tomo asiento y se ajustó los cinturones, Aioros que veía todo desde una zona segura, pero abierta se mantenía sereno pues sabía que a pesar de todo, el volar era un talento natural en su compañero.

-Se veían nerviosos-comento el mayor mientras el avión dejaba tierra.

-Si, lo estábamos un poco, pero como cualquier cualidad, una vez en práctica se pierde el miedo de mostrarla-sonrío el muchacho al ver la primera pirueta perfecta por parte del español-Es como un cantante que se pone nervioso al salir al escenario o un escritor que teme publicar una novela, pero una vez que enciendes tu motor-el avión dio un giro en picada y luego se elevó-El miedo desaparece…

El avión aterrizo y las pruebas concluyeron, los dos aspirantes se pusieron en posición de firmes delante del avión a espera del juicio del mayor.

-Tenientes-comenzó Radamanthis-Me impresionan, de toda esta base ustedes dos son los pilotos más diestros que he tenido bajo mi mando, por eso me ha sido complicado decidir-hubo una breve pausa que pareció durar siglos-Teniente Capreic…bienvenido al escuadrón águila.

El mayor estrecho la mano del español quien como primera reacción miro de reojo (no muy entusiasmado) a su compañero que le sonreía con la cabeza gacha y la mirada oculta bajo la visera de la gorra.

Era como ver una de esas escenas en las que todo pasa despacio y en silencio, para Shura eso no debería ser así, se suponía que Aioros sería el nuevo piloto, había estudiado más que él, de hecho lo anhelaba más que él, a Shura le daba igual si no lo elegían, la única preocupación que había tenido era cometer un error y quedar en ridículo, pero se habían "puesto los zapatos al revés"

-Pero señor…

-Felicidades teniente, ahora descansen, este día a estado bastante agitado.

Al final, Shura se quedó con la palabra en la boca y con una punzada en la conciencia, el resto del día ni él ni Aioros se dirigieron la palabra, y si lo hacían solo era para hablar sobre cosas de trabajo, pero nada más.

Llego la noche y los muchachos entraron a sus dormitorios, el entrenamiento había servido para distraerlos a ambos, más a Shura y también los había dejado agotados.

-Pff! Estoy hecho pedazos-Aioros se dejó caer sobre su cama con la mano en la frente, Shura se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta con el peso de la culpa en sus hombros, ese "pff" lo conocía, nunca se lo dijo a su amigo, pero lo emitía cuando algo lo tenía molesto o decepcionado y lo usaba por lo menos 5 veces al día.

-Fue un error-escupió de repente dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la prueba. Era tuya, tu querías volar un cola roja no yo y…

-Shura-le interrumpió neutro haciendo que se volviera para verlo-Cierra la boca.

-Pero…

-El mayor eligió bien, yo le dije que eras el mejor y como sabe que no soy de los que mienten…

-¿Qué?-Aioros miro por debajo de su brazo-¿Por qué diablos dijiste eso? Si no hubieras abierto el pico seria tu trasero el que estaría sobre esa cosa y no yo!

-¿Qué diferencia habría?-se cubrió la vista otra vez-Ya te lo dije, eres mejor piloto que yo, igual te hubiera escogido.

-Quiere decir-Shura sonaba molesto-Que pase todo el día mortificándome por algo que a ti te valía un cuerno?

-Nunca dije que no me importara-le atajo el griego.

-Aioros…

-¿Qué?

-Quítate el brazo de los ojos.

El otro le obedeció-¿Qué?

-Voy a matarte!-soltó el español al lanzarse sobre su amigo y forcejear a modo de juego con él-Eres un pésimo amigo-el otro se carcajeaba-Sabias que me sentía culpable y no dijiste nada-dijo sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas-Farsante!

-Te lo tragaste de verdad!-articulo entre risas-Eres un tonto! Un tonto!

-No sabes cuánto te detesto-se rio el español quitándosele de encima.

-Eres…eres un caso-el chico se sujetaba el estómago-Si así te pones cuando te dan un puesto nuevo no quiero imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando nazca tu hijo-las risas se apagaron-¿Shura?-el de cabellos verdes se veía pensativo-Perdona no quería…

-Ese es mi temor-se le atravesó el otro-¿Qué pasara si no vuelvo? No quiero dejar a Geist viuda y con un hijo ¿Quién cuidara de ellos? Mi padre apenas puede con su alma no puedo darle esa carga…

-Shura-el chico le hablo serio-Ya te lo dije… tú vas a volver, así tenga que llevarte en mi espalda, pero vas a volver.

-Aioros…

-Y no vuelvas a decir eso de Geist, si necesitas algo sabes que me tienes a mí.

Y ahí estaban, los dos en el suelo, sentados, recargados en la orilla de la cama, la palma de Aioros en la espalda de Shura parecía tomar parte de su carga con cada palmada que le daba. Pero detrás de todo el ánimo y la sonrisa de Sagitarius, había una preocupación, una muy grande y Shura lo sabía. Mientras él se preocupaba por su padre y su familia, Aioros cargaba con el peso de la angustia que traía el saber a su hermano menor camino al campo de batalla y con su madre a punto de perder la granja en la que se había criado, una madre sola y anciana, pero que los había criado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, una madre que ahora tenía a sus dos hijos… en una guerra que probablemente solo le regresaría a uno; también podría que de estos dos amigos no regresara ninguno, pero ese el precio que paga la humanidad cuando hay guerra, el precio de la sangre…

-Aioros

-Dime?

-Donde está tu hermano en este momento?

Continuara…

**N/A: Cielos, ahora si que me extravié, pero bueno, una que tiene una pc lenta y un inernet tortuguesco ¿Qué puedo hacer? Jaja bueno, gracias por leer, para el próximo cap. Llegan…. Aioria y Shaka! Es que me salieron más rápido este par xp espero les guste y dejen su review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Tiempo de pensarte

**Hola, perdonen la demora, esto de los rangos por zonas y esas cosas es un poco revoltoso jaja, pero no los distraigo más , solo les recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen y que el autor original es Masami Kurumada.**

Capitulo3:Tiempo de pensarte.

-HG!-soltó un quejido al impactar de cuenta nueva contra el suelo lodoso.

-¿Qué pasa Sagitarius, ya no tienes fuerzas?!-exclamo el capitán Asgard mientras apoyaba su pesada bota derecha sobre la espalda del heleno.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus cabezas y ya casi no sentían los brazos. Aioria no contesto…volteo a ver a su derecha para encontrarse con la mirada celeste y asesina de su…compañero de castigo.

Tal vez si hubieran evitado ese desafortunado incidente en la cocina del cuartel ahora no estarían pagando (literalmente) los platos rotos.

-A ver señoritas!-comenzó Asgard con su imponente voz de mando, por algo era capitán-Recorrerán doscientos metros pecho tierra y más les vale que sus traseros estén bien pegados al suelo o el cordón de púas les dirá de mala gana que los bajen!

-Es en serio Asgard? Solo por un incidente en la cocina?-soltó el castaño ya con el fango en los codos, esperando que fuera solo una broma de su amigo.

-Capitán Asgard para ti!-bramo el superior haciéndole retumbar los tímpanos a ambos muchachos-Me importa un comino si eres teniente, el rango sale sobrando… Ahora, salgan!

-Aioria, deberás dormir con un ojo abierto esta noche-advirtió Shaka que estaba más cubierto de lodo que de agua.

-Vamos Shaka, ve el lado bueno-intento hacerle reír, cosa que no funciono por cierto, lo único que vio en su amigo aparte de molestia y una cara de completo fastidio fue agua y barro, a eso sumémosle una mirada inquisidora.

-Ni con un mantra podría hacerlo!

-Cierra la boca Krishen!-demando el capitán-Ahora, arrástrense como es debido!

-Si, señor!-gritaron al unísono y así emprendieron el recorrido de doscientos metros de fango a pecho tierra en compañía de un clima poco alentador, hacia frio, llovía a cantaros y ¿Qué tenían ellos? Un par de botas de casquillo, una delgada remera y sus pantalones militares color verde.

Apenas llevaban 65 metros y los brazos ya empezaban a pesarles-Muevan esos traseros! Por culpa suya no podre cenar a gusto esta noche! Y entérense de que nadie se marcha sin que el tramo este completo!

-Todo esto es culpa tuya, Aioria-dijo Shaka mientras avanzaba-No terminamos de salir de una y nos metes en otra.

-Admite que te divertiste-sonrío el aludido a lo que su amilo le respondió con una mueca de agrado.

-Si, tal vez un poco, ahora démonos prisa ya quiero salir de aquí.

-Claro!-espeto Aioria para después levantar una ceja y decir-Siento lodo en partes en donde no debería sentir. (O.o)

Pabellón 5-duchas del cuartel

Ya cumplida la sucia penitencia los dos amigos fueron a las regaderas para sacarse la mugre de encima.

Mientras Shaka terminaba de asearse, el griego por su parte se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de los vestidores del cuarto de baño, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Vestía una remera limpia y pantalones militares nuevos, no considero el ponerse un pijama pues sabía que solo contaba con dos escasas horas de sueño reparador, hasta se había puesto las botas de reserva.

Con la cabeza gacha y la cabellera húmeda veía como las gotas de agua que se desprendían de las puntas de su cabello circulaban en forma descendente por su rostro y caían una tras otra sobre el anillo que sostenía entre sus dedos, más las esmeraldas de sus ojos no contemplaban la joya con ilusión, en lugar de eso, le veían con preocupación y angustia.

-_Marin…-_el joven soltó un suspiro derrotado-Esto está mal…

-La negatividad nunca ha traído una solución a un hombre afligido-Aioria no advirtió la presencia de Shaka quien no tenía mucho rato fuera de la ducha-Ya, dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la aflicción que nubla tu mente, amigo?-el heleno no tenía que hablar, con ver la sortija era suficiente para dar a entender el asunto-¿Y ese anillo?-el hindú se encamino hacia su amigo, lo único que le cubría era una toalla enrollada en su cintura.

-Shaka…si…quisieras casarte con la mujer de tus sueños, pero hay una guerra de por medio a la que estas consiente que tienes que ir… ¿Tú que arias?-cuestiono el muchacho sin apartar la vista del brillante.

-¿Yo?

-Si, me refiero a que…-hizo una pausa para formular bien la pregunta-¿Le propondrías matrimonio aun sabiendo que puedes no volver? O ¿La dejarías libre para evitarle la angustia del si volverás a verla?-un breve silencio…

-¿Te digo que haría yo?-Aioria levanto la cara y vio a los ojos a su amigo-No haría nada…y me quedaría con el anillo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-el castaño sentía que le tomaban el pelo con una cuestión que para él era algo muy serio.

-¿Te parezco alguien que dice incoherencias? Consérvalo y ve a pelear y si de verdad es la mujer de tus sueños como dices, entonces te aseguraras de regresar vivo. Aioria-el rubio se puso serio-Volverás para poner esa sortija en su dedo. Aioria, esa sortija será el recordatorio constante de que aun tienes algo por hacer-puntualizo el otro cual si fuera una orden.

El mutismo se prolongó un largo rato hasta que Aioria sonrío satisfecho , entonces Shaka termino de cambiarse, sin importar que no se dijeran nada las miradas se expresaban mejor que la boca y lo que los ojos del heleno decían era un claro "gracias", ahora estaba más que listo para lo que viniese.

Continuara…

**N/A: Se que el capítulo esta algo corto, pero era necesario que fuera así, ya que lo que sigue será completamente diferente ;) se acabaron las presentaciones, nos iremos al lado de los nazis y directamente a la batalla! Los bronceados los emocionaran y Mu y Alde les pondrán junto con Afro y MDM los pelos de punta! Hasta la próxima, espero sus comentarios n.n A! LES DARÉ UNA PISTA SOBRE LOS MALOS JIJI LES DAREMOS CRANC! A LOS DE OMEGA WAJAJAJA**


End file.
